notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pelargir
At Pelargir the Heir of Isildur will have need of you." : ― Aragorn1 Pelargir was a great city on the river Anduin, and the main harbour of Gondor. History The history of southern Gondor begins and ends with Pelargir. Not only is Pelargir the greatest haven of the South-kingdom; it also enjoys the distinction of having been the first among all the dwellings of the Dúnedain of the Pelargirean League to have received the authority under Númenórean law to conduct its affairs according to the precepts and ideals of the Faithful. Finally, apart from the temporal power of its leaders, the walls of Pelargir enshrine one of the hallowed places of Gondor: the fabled Well of Ulmo, Lord of the Deeps. The original settlement was built on a triangular limestone island at the confluence of rivers Anduin and Sirith. Behind the island (which is now the Quarter of the Faithful) lay the waters of the garth, a protective enclosure ringed by quays and ramparts that served the Royal Fleet. Access to the garth could be blocked by huge iron chains. The harborworks themselves extended into three independent towns. Pharazôn's Moat (Cheiriant Pharazôn) constructed late in Second Age separated the northeastward-facing quarters from the land, turning them into artificial islands. The haven's official foundation date is thought to be II 2350, when a colonial constitution was granted by king Tar-Ancalimon. During the late Second Age, Pelargir enjoyed preeminence among the federated colonies of Belfalas Bay, and the annual gathering of the Pelargirean League always took place there. Pelargir faced fierce competition from other federated colonies, such as Bâitha'n-Kadîr (League of Cities in Bellakar), Lond Daer Enedh and Umbar herself. During the repressive reigns of Ar-Gimilzôr and Ar-Pharazôn, Pelargir lost control over its own garrison, but the colonial constitution and autonomy was never revoked. * Type: Port city * Inhabitants: 90% Gondorian,10% Mixed Mannish . * Population: S.A. 2350 -Fourth Age (S.A. 150,000 ~2,500) * Origin: Founded as a colony of the Faithful in Lebennin * Purpose: Haven of Faithful and a port for Anduin traffic. * Symbol: The White Tree surrounded by Seven Stars It became an even greater haven in the days of the Ship-kings. Tarannon Falastur built a great house there, with its roots in the water which he so dearly loved. His wife, Berúthiel, did not, however, and preferred to live in Osgiliath with her cats.5 Tarannon's nephew Eärnil I, who succeeded him, rebuilt Pelargir and built a great navy to conquer Umbar.6 Castamir was highly loved in the shore regions of the land, and when he usurped the throne, he purposed to move the throne from Osgiliath to Pelargir.6 Though he did not do so, he did move his base there. After turning the tide in the Kin-strife at the Battle of the Crossings of Erui, Eldacar eventually drove Castamir out of Pelargir in T.A. 1447.7 Castamir's great-grandsons Angamaitë and Sangahyando eventually retook Pelargir in 1634, and slew king Minardil.67 Like his namesake, the great general Eärnil took up residence in Pelargir. His Army of the South was stationed there during the long war with the Balchoth. News of the Disaster of the Morannon reached him on 9 July 1944, and he set out to battle. He returned victorious, and with the King and his sons slain, the general (of royal blood) was crowned King Eärnil II.8 During the War of the Ring, Pelargir was overrun by Corsairs once again. Their fleet of some fifty great ships and many more smaller vessels laid in dock, ready to sail to Harlond. It was not to be: Aragorn and the Dead Men of Dunharrow struck fear into the men of Umbar, and they fled or dove into the river Anduin. After manning the Black Ships with his own troops, Aragorn released the spell that had haunted the Dead Men since the day of Isildur. Etymology Pelargir is Sindarin for "Garth of (the) Royal Ships".910 Christopher Tolkien has noted that the first element derives from the Elvish element/root pel-'' ("go round, encircle");11 the two other elements appear to be ''ar(a) ("royal, noble") + cîr ("ships"). Great Houses House Acariale House Lintaro House Miruvor House Serni Characters: Alcaron Celebros Faltharan Lorvegil Nimithil Sirgon Siriel Thandor Places of Note *Ancient Market **Ancient Market **Angamando **Bookbinders and Decorators **Bronzesmiths **Customs and Excise **Goldsmiths **Great Hall of Merchants **Guild Court **'Metalworker's Hall'- The meeting place for the haven's smiths and armorers **'Sailmaker's Hall'- vital industry for a settlement as dependent on the sea as Pelargir. **'Shipwright's Hall'- The largest of the artisan halls, and the center of Pelargir's most important industry. *Argillond **Eastern Seagate **Western Seagate *'The Blind Kraken'-An old and well-known inn, tavern, and brewery. *'The Blue Crab '- According to many, the best of the haven's manjjy pie-shops. *Broken Oar, Old Anchor & Hithuiel Inns *Canal bridge *The Cheese Vault *Cheraint Pharazôn *Court of the Ship-Kings **'Abad-en-Arahir'-Built in the style of a rural manor, the immense Lord's House was built of granite, faced with many-hued marble. Its courtyard was famous for its miniature trees and sparkling fountains. The Lord of Lebennin and legate of the Pelargir rural district had their peacetime residences and offices here. **Admirality **Army Headquarters **Artisans **Bookbinders **Boulevard of Nobles **Captain's Guild **Chancellory **City Hall **Coopers **Customs House **Entertainments **Fishmarket **Foodmerchants **Gobel Ciryaher or Newport ***'Squire's Hall'- The political center of the haven, the massive, three-story building housed all the branches of Gondorian government. Scores of scribes, notaries, and clerks labored all day to keep the wheels of government rolling. ***'Merchants' Hall' - The linchpin of the haven's mercantile activity, it also acted as the site for the commercial court. One section served as the House of Trading during the years T.A. 1497-1810, taking care of the special requirements of the privateer's business. **Gobel Eärnil (Lord's Town) ***Admirality ***Commercial Houses ***Eärnil's Court ***Foodmarkets & Granaries ***Gardens and Royal Barracks ***Innkeepers & Foodmerchants ***The Mint ***Nautical School ***Portico of Calimehtar ***Scribes **Goldsmiths **Glade Quarter **Great Guildhalls **'Guard Barracks'-Housed about a hundred experienced men-at-arms **Guild Quarter **Houses of Nobility **the inner gates **'The inner wall' - Pelargir's huge inner wall was forty feet tall and twenty feet thick. It had elaborate battlements. Twin towers guarded the six lesser gates, and the three huge corner towers served as barracks. **Market Square **Monument of the Ship-kings **Mint **Navigation School **Old Bailey **Old Port ***fishermen's market- The largest market place in the haven, offering the best seafood in central Gondor. It was also a good place to pick up the latest news. ***'the Lord's Jail' - Pelargir's prison, housing both ordinary criminals and captured Corsairs. Security is fairly stringent, but escapes had occurred. **Outfitters **'Spouting Whale Inn' - A favorite of visiting sea captains, and an excellent place to pick up information concerning far countries, or the state of the shipping industry. **Stables **Tailors **Wine Taverns *East-Garth **Archives **Barracks **Blackhill (Dol Gwathuirin) **Boardinghouses **Brothels **Carpenters **Castle of thew Royal Guard **Coachmen **Coopers **Destroyed Monument of Castamir **Fiddler's Green **Glassblowers **Guardstown (Watchtown) **Haradan Town **House of Healing **Koron of Hyarmendacil **Middle Moat Town ***'the happy eel' - One of the most riotous of the waterfront taverns. **Minardil's Memorial **Moneylenders **Morticians **Observatory **Old Riding School **Old Tollgate **Pawnshops **Provisioners **Ropemakers **Seaman's Guild **Seers **Shantytown **Stockmorton **Surgeons and Pharmacists **Triumph Arch **Waggon Hill **Weaponsmiths **Workhouse *The Golden Crown & Chamber House **New Town ***Almshouse, Morticians and Enbalmers ***Arch of Calimehtar, Surgeons and Pharmacists ***Bar Mailendil, Baths and Entertainment ***Barad Eldacar ***Barracks of the Pelargirean regiment ***Boardinghouses ***Chamber of Records, Belltower ***Coacher's Hall, Porters and Stallholders ***Customs and Excercise, Cooper's Hall ***Fiddler's Green ***Graveyard ***Houses of Healing and Gardens of Eldalóte ***Haradron Ghetto and Provisioners ***Mudlarks, Beggars and Vagrants ***'New Halls of the Faithful'-Following the deluge of the ancient hall in T.A. 1450, Prince Aldamir ordered the construction of a new building, where the haven's council thereafter convened. Like its predecessor, the new building was considered sacrosanct, and no one was permitted to bear weapons inside it. Unlike the original hall, the new building did not house the surviving remnants of the library (these having been transferred to the Chamber of Records in Barad Aerhir). ***Observatory, Soothsayers and Glassblowers ***Old riding School, Stables and Parade Grounds ***Outer Shipyards ***Pawnshops and Moneylenders ***Ropemakers, Ropewalks, Ferry to Hyarpende ***Sailor's Hall, Taverns and Bawdyhouses ***Shantytown, Plague District ***Shipyards ***Weaponsmiths and royal manufactures *Haven of Pelargir (Garth of Royal Ships) **Great Wharf **The Harbor Storehouses **Pelargir Docks *The Leaping Fish *Market Ward *'Minas Anduin' - A small fortified islet serving as a toll station for the enforcement of customs and excise regulations. It was one hundred and forty feet tall, and equipped with six ballistae on the lower levels. The Warden of the River and his household lived here. *Oliphaunt & Lion Inn *Outer Districts - **Fishermen **Hay Market **Horsetraders **Northman Town **Outer Moat Town **Outer Sirith Town *Quarter of the Faithful (Neldelendin) **Abad Arahir **Arch of the Hyarmendacili **Bar Laurelach **Bar Orchaldor **Bar Talahir **Captain's Guild **Court of the Elendili **Gardens of Lintoron **House Feredir **House Limgalad **House Luindol **Mausoleum of Moreinion **Old Halls of the Faithful ***Eithel Ulmo **Pilots and Outfitters **Streets of Silence **Warehouses *The Rose and the Sword & House Rinaida *Sealord's Isle **'Barad Aerhir' (Sealord's Tower)-Beneath the tower was located the original Hall of the Faithful, prior to its destruction in T.A. 1450. ***The Garth *Shipwright's Ward *Sirith bridge *Tien Lindornea *Tol Ciryarani **Minas Anduin *West-Garth **Bakers **Brewery **Butchers **Candlemakers **Cattle Market **Cobblers **Corn Quays **Enta Sirith and Lond Iaur ***Barfalas Gate, Soapmakers ***Breweries and Alehouses ***Butchers ***Candlemakers ***Cattle Market ***Cobblers and Fishmongers ***Confectioners ***Fish Market ***Granaries and Warehouses of Ithilorn ***Great Market ***Hay Market ***Iant Annûn ***Lindon Gate ***Potters and Bakers ***Public Baths of Enta Sirith ***Sirith River Port ***Stevedores and Longshoremen ***Tanners and Saddlers ***Widow's Meadow **Grain merchant's guild **Grain Silos **Great Markets **House of Royals **Iant Annûn **Market Ward **Larannon's Wall **Longshoremen **Middle Sirith Town **Monument of King Telumehtar **Potters **Public Baths **Saddlers **Soapmakers **Statue of Thorongil **Stevedore's Guild **Stockborough **Tanners **Warehouses **Widow's Meadow Category:Gondor Category:City Category:Haven